


Alex strangelove

by Sophistsoft



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018), Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, High School, Love, Sex, Sexual Orientation, Shy, confuison, obsessiion, teeenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophistsoft/pseuds/Sophistsoft
Summary: just when Alex thought he had found true love, he realized not all love is truly true





	Alex strangelove

Alex and Claire sat facing each other, all they’ve been doing is talk about how much they love each other and since both were virgins, they never really got pass talking about having sex because Alex won’t let Claire, and when Saint asked Alex the best place he did it with Claire, she told the truth even though Alex wasn’t expecting the truth from her.  
At the café, Alex and Claire agreed to finally have sex, he talked about taking her to a hotel and making it special for her, they were excited about the plan.  
The next day at Buchanan high, Alex met his friend Saint and told him about his arrangement with Claire and he would need a person of 18year old to book them a hotel, Saint agreed to get someone, “you are going to be a man bro”. With excitement that his friend was getting laid, just in that excitement, Emediong and Claire walked towards them at the locker hall  
“Just one of you will be the man”. Emediong said to Saint.  
“You know you love me Emediong, just accept it so we can all move on”. He knew this will really get her angry.  
“Dream on Saint and maybe before you wake, the world will be far gone”. She storms out.  
Alex and Claire are still making plans on how to have sex, looking at his face, Claire knew he was worried already and she tried to cheer him. The trio went for a party, there, Alex met Adora, somehow, they both connected and talked about each other while lying face to face on the bed, Claire walked in on them obviously drunk, Alex made the introduction quick and told Adora that Claire is a friend but Claire jumps on Alex.  
“Not just his friend, I’m his lover”.  
Adora invited Alex to a show at Brooklyn, there, they both talked about everything and Alex decided to seek Adora’s advice on how to go about his sex plans with Claire.  
“Dude, it just happens, you don’t plan it”. She said looking at him. “oh wait, you’re actually serious about this”.  
“You know what? We shouldn’t talk about it if you’re going to mock me”. Alex said with all sincerity.  
Adora drove him home while they listened to “no easy way down” on radio. At his place, Adora tried to put Alex in the mood of the song but realized that Claire was at his porch waiting for him.  
Alex kept thinking about Adora, his imagination was all about her and he knew he had to find a way to tell his girlfriend and he could not go on with the sex plan. He visited Claire and told her the truth, he loved her but he was in love with someone else and he still wanted her to be his date at the prom. Claire agreed to be his prom.  
“If you love someone, you should really be with the person”. Claire said while she presented Adora to Alex and asked the both to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading , please do comment


End file.
